


Старик у Стены

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Fables - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Ну хорошо, если обещаете сидеть тихо и не перебивать — будет вам сказка про Старика, живущего у развалин Стены.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды WTF ERURI 2017.  
> Невеселая притча в вольной форме.

— Криста, перестань задирать сестру. А ты, Ани, вытащи грязный палец изо рта. Пора по кроватям. О чем вам рассказать, чтобы лучше спалось?  
  
— Расскажи сказку, дедушка.  
  
— Про что, мои милые? Про доброго великана и злого людоеда? Про храбрую королевну, спасшую саму себя? Про верного друга, который вышел живым из огня и воды?  
  
— Не хотим эти, эти мы уже слышали! Расскажи новую!  
  
— Да, дедушка, расскажи страшную!  
  
— Расскажи про Старика, живущего у Стены!  
  
— Ну хорошо, если обещаете сидеть тихо и не перебивать — будет вам про Старика у Стены. Только знайте: остальные совсем не умеют эту сказку сказывать, вечно все переврут. А правда в том, что далеко-далеко отсюда, на развалинах старой Марии, живет старик, такой древний, что даже я со своей седой бородой ему гожусь в прапраправнуки.  
  
— А сам ты его видел?  
  
— Нет, сам я его не встречал. С ним виделся, когда не боялся ходить по короткой тропе, бежавшей мимо его владений, прапрадед моего отца.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Когда великаны сбивали своими шапками облака и не давали людям проходу к морю.  
  
— А какой он, этот Старик?  
  
— О, моя хорошая, он самый скупой человек на свете.  
  
— Как гадкий мясник, который всегда норовит отрезать на полпальца меньше окорока, чем мы платим?  
  
— Совсем не так, Криста, совсем не так. Он знает тысячу историй, о которых никому не рассказывает. Помнит тысячу тайн, о которых никому не говорит. Однажды за ним посылал сам король, но он отказался идти, а волочить его в Митру силой никто не решится: у Старика крепкая рука и беспокойный сон, а под подушкой он держит длинный старинный меч — настоящий, из тех времен, когда люди не выходили из-за Стен, а воинам приходилось сражаться с великанами, пытающимися пробить брешь.  
  
— Когда я вырасту, я пойду прямо к нему и выменяю секрет!  
  
— Конечно вырастешь, конечно пойдешь, Мика. Но помни одно: если встретишь его — не заговаривай первым. И ни за что не задавай ему вопросов. Мария тебя упаси.  
  
— Почему, дедушка? Он всего лишь старик, а я непременно стану самым сильным в городе!  
  
— Он старик уже много лет, больше, чем самое большое число, до которых ты выучился считать, дурачок. Когда он был молодым, должно быть, еще не разобрали Сину. С той поры море отступило на добрую четверть мили, сквозь камни Розы пробилась виноградная лоза, а он все так и живет на отшибе, чем-то кормится.  
  
— Стреляет птиц в лесу, дедушка?  
  
— Вряд ли. Разве что ловит рыбу голыми руками, как речная нерпа. Голыми руками, страшными зубами, рыбу и не только, ведь нюх у него такой, что он чует добычу за версту… Что ты, испугалась, Ани? Не бойся, милая, не оглядывайся. Здесь тебя никто не достанет. Мало ли, о чем люди болтают. Это всего лишь сказка, а он всего лишь старик — седой и глохнущий, нелюдимый, совсем как я. Да в придачу к тому еще и слепой.

* * *  
  
Старая Шинганшина стоит на своем месте сотни лет, если верны вычисления ее астрономов и летописцев, и стоять ей здесь еще столько же — так говорят гадалки и чародеи. Их здесь столько, что не найти ни одного переулка с брусчаткой, разбитой башмаками крестьян и копытами ослов и лошадей, где каждому желающему не толковали бы знаки судьбы.  
  
Мика стучится в каждые двери, мимо которых проходит с дорожной сумкой, переброшенной через плечо, окликает прохожих, предлагая свои услуги и обещая научиться всему, что требуется: прошло уже много суток с того дня, как он покинул дедушкин дом, чтобы найти свою судьбу. В кармане сохнет последний ломоть хлеба, а в фляге на самом дне едва плещется глоток-другой домашнего вина.  
  
Много суток Мика шатается по городу без дела, глазеет на яркие одежды и на чужой достаток, нюхает заморские пряности и бывает сыт разве что запахом готовящихся блюд. На ночлег он устраивается в стогу сена под чьей-то крышей, надеясь, что до утра его никто не обнаружит, и просыпается на рассвете от того, что его щеку лижет плешивый пес.  
  
На десятый день на улице Ткачей ему навстречу попадается незнакомка, прекраснее которой не видывал свет: в разрезном рукаве парчового платья виднеется жемчужно-белый локоток, под золотой сеткой вьются черные волосы, на тонком пальце горит огнем кровавый рубин.  
  
Мика угрюмо сглатывает комок: богатой незнакомке нет нужды оборачиваться на нищего бродягу, даже если он хорош собой, — но ее служанка вдруг шепчет что-то на ухо своей госпоже. Незаметно для прохожих около прилавка падает золотая монета, а рядом с монетой — ее платок: запах жасмина и травы, на тонком алебастре — королевская монограмма, вышитая серебром.  
  
Платок надежно ложится Мике в карман, а вот монеты надолго не хватит, но, вдоволь наевшись и напившись, веселее будет искать ночлег.  
  
Мика окидывает взглядом таверну: выпивка развязывает язык. Сидящий через пару скамеек человек салютует ему кружкой, ухмыляясь кривящим на одну сторону ртом. Мика пересаживается к нему поближе, фамильярно хлопает по плечу, кладет рядом с собой потрепанный дорожный мешок. Жалуется на судьбу, на отсутствие работы и на странный, режущий слух местный говор, а тот только кивает и подливает молодого вина. Мика с силой стучит кулаком по столу, пьяно трясет тяжелой от дурмана головой. Из кармана на пол выпархивает белоснежный платок — серебром сверкает монограмма с крохотной короной над вензелями.  
  
И вот Мику, не успевшего опомниться, уже волокут куда-то в подворотню — до полусмерти мутузить крепкими кулаками за то, что посмел украсть платок госпожи.  
  
Мика еще пробует защитить от первых ударов лицо. Насытившись кровью, его бросают под колеса повозки на тракте, ведущем далеко за город, к самой Стене, но он даже не делает попытки открыть заплывшие глаза.

* * *  
  
Он невысокий, но совсем не сгорбленный, этот Старик, — со спины, если не смотреть на коротко остриженный седой затылок, его легко примешь за солдата, вернувшегося на короткий отпуск домой: военная выправка, протершаяся на рукавах и коленях, но аккуратная одежда.  
  
Старик носит Мике в сарай воду и странный, на вкус как коренья без единой крупинки соли, хлеб. Молча ставит рядом с лежанкой два ведра — пустое, вместо нужника, и полное — с прохладной, сильно пахнущей цветением озерной водой.  
  
На третий день Мика встает, еще слабый, но уже выздоравливающий, и молча смотрит, как на рассвете Старик уходит в лес: на поясе — ремень, на ремне — старый меч. Рукояти у подобных мечей непростые, с рычагами. Когда-то они были частью снаряжения, помогающего летать, — в детстве Мика лишь о нем и грезил, а дедушка смеялся: «Люди не птицы, Мика, зачем тебе в небо, если столько неизвестного остается на земле».  
  
Мика помнит: не заговаривать первым, тем более ни о чем не спрашивать — Мария упаси. И если кто и виновен в том, что он не слушается мудрого совета, то только его длинный язык.  
  
Сперва он думает: Старик не только слеп, но и нем, успевает уже позабыть свой вопрос, когда тот скрипучим голосом вдруг отвечает:  
  
— И откуда вас сюда заносит, суеверное дурачье, — и смеется все так же скрипуче, будто ступени старой лестницы ходят ходуном под ногой: смотри не провались. Отсмеявшись, обращается к Мике издевательским тоном: — Тебя разве не предупреждали со мной не заговаривать? Тех, кто много болтает, я режу на тысячу маленьких приманок для ловли рыбы. А тех, кто пожирнее, пускаю на мясные пироги. Если вздумаешь сбежать — найду по запаху хоть в сточной канаве, хоть в самом грязном борделе, хоть под землей.  
  
— Я заплачу.  
  
— И что же у тебя за сокровище такое, что ты надеешься сполна расплатиться им за проеденный хлеб?  
  
— Я могу быть твоими глазами.  
  
— Чтобы видеть, мне не нужны глаза. Предложи что получше.  
  
— Может быть, глаза тебе и правда не нужны. А все-таки ты сидишь здесь, посреди этой глуши, вдали от дороги, где год идет за два.  
  
— Смерть заберет меня и отсюда. А кроме нее мне никто не назначал встреч.  
  
— И что хорошего в том, чтобы караулить поросшие мхом камни, если она все задерживается? Если ей безразлично, откуда тебя забирать?  
  
Молчание у Старика такое же тяжелое, как каждое его слово. От него у Мики по спине ползет липкий и цепкий, словно ночная мара, страх.

* * *  
  
На дне сумки — только дедушкина фляга с водой и корка хлеба, который уже не кажется Мике слишком противным. Он готовится уйти от Старика едва ли не беднее, чем пришел.  
  
— Пойду к морю, всегда хотел на него посмотреть. Ты меня не удержишь. А если решишь найти — так я не буду скрываться. Думаю, морская вода пахнет не слабее, чем отбросы в сточной канаве или грязное покрывало в борделе, полном потных ублюдков и вшивых шлюх. Или можешь просто отправиться вместе со мной.  
  
Старик нагоняет его через несколько часов — шагает мерно и быстро, как заведения кукла, даже когда у Мики от усталости начинают заплетаться ноги. Мика ухмыляется:  
  
— Неужели я тебя переупрямил?  
  
Старик не оборачивается на его голос.  
  
— Мечтай. Мне всего лишь интересно узнать, на какую минуту своего любования морем ты упадешь на ровном месте и расшибешься о гальку, как неразумное дитя.  
  
На закате он разводит костер, без труда находя сухие ветки в темноте. Вдали в последнем луче солнца тонет окровавленный зубец: руины Марии погружаются в ночь.  
  
— Что стало с остальными несчастными, кто когда-либо к тебе забредал? Вкусные вышли пироги?  
  
В отблесках костра кажется, будто Старик помолодел и седины в его волосах не больше, чем у самого Мики.  
  
Усмешка у него ядовитая, но в ней не чувствуется настоящей злобы:  
  
— Все остальные оказались умнее тебя и сбежали прежде, чем рискнули доставать меня своей болтовней.  
  
— Вот смотрю на тебя и не верю — разве я первый, кто тебя не испугался?  
  
Старик отворачивается к нему спиной. Мика едва разбирает за шорохом соломенной подстилки:  
  
— Второй. А первый давно мертв.

* * *  
  
— Не расскажешь о первом, раз уж нам надо добраться до моря и по пути туда не сожрать друг друга живьем?  
  
Старик сосредоточенно жует сухую корку и не откликается. Мика повторяет снова, не решаясь придвинуться ближе:  
  
— Ты не знаешь меня, я не знаю тебя. Нет большего облегчения, чем возможность раскрыть душу незнакомцу.  
  
— Видимо, когда я подобрал тебя подыхающим, все те синяки, раны и ссадины тоже были от облегчения. Ты столько болтаешь, что я никак не возьму в толк: как никто не отрезал твой длинный язык? — договорив, он невозмутимо продолжает работать челюстями. Потом худосочной зрячей рукой тянется выдернуть из костра наколотую на прут рыбешку, ухитрившись не опалить пальцы огнем.  
  
— А я вот наконец понял, почему ты живешь в развалине, стоящей посреди развалин побольше. Потому что ты совершенно несносен, Старик, — вот почему.  
  
— Ты необыкновенно прозорлив.  
  
— Так не расскажешь про первого? Про настоящего храбреца? Как его звали?  
  
— Не твое дело. Даже думать забудь. Если станешь столько же молоть языком, когда дойдем до моря, то чайка успеет свить в твоей глотке гнездо и дождаться птенцов.

* * *  
  
Нюх у Старика и правда как у нерпы — он начал морщить нос и ворчать, что от этой вонючей соли и невидимой чешуи, застрявшей у него в горле, теперь вовек не избавиться, за много миль до того, как Мика впервые увидел синюю полосу и деливший ее на воздух и воду далекий горизонт.  
  
На то, чтобы добраться до длинной песчаной косы, забиравшей небольшой дугой на запад, ушло еще пять дней — ноги гудели, волосы слежались и начали пахнуть водорослями. Когда Старик услышал, как Мика пытается отмыться в ручье, то только фыркнул:  
  
— Можешь даже покататься по земле, все равно не поможет. Здесь от всего — почвы, камней, травы, перьев птиц — идет морской дух.  
  
— Ты поэтому не отходил от своего порога дальше, чем на день пути? Слишком сильный запах?  
  
— Слишком много хочешь знать, — Старик начинает угрюмо, потом снова фыркает: — Слишком много правды для чугунного котелка, который ты называешь своей головой. Варить-не переварить.

* * *  
  
— Я не упал и не расшибся. Разочарован, Старик?  
  
— Ты по-прежнему говоришь необычайно умные вещи.  
  
— Ну так чем займемся теперь?  
  
На косе ветер бросает целые горсти песка и соленых брызг за шиворот. Мика ежится, а Старик, кажется, не сдвинулся с прежнего места ни на дюйм за прошедшие долгие часы.  
  
— Я отвел тебя к морю. Расскажи мне что-нибудь: как тебя зовут на самом деле? Кто был первым и где он теперь? К чему хранить тайны, если вскоре они отправятся с тобой лежать в холодной земле?  
  
Старик задирает голову — морщинистая шея с тонкой, обвисающей кожей натягивается, и Мике почему-то кажется: стоит Старику шагнуть в воду, за ушами у него проступят настоящие жабры, а зубы вытянутся и заострятся. Хищная нерпа со злым взглядом и страстью играть с добычей, вот кто он такой, этот Старик: оборотень из сказки, а не человек.  
  
Старик наконец оборачивается к нему — Мика едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать страху. В глазах, впрочем, нет злости или жажды крови. Они — как мутная после сильного шторма вода.  
  
— Две тайны, раз ты так просишь. Первая — Эрвин. Вторая — я всегда звал его стариком, а он умер раньше, чем успел обзавестись сединой. А теперь я вернусь к своим развалинам, чтобы наконец отдохнуть в этой земле, а ты можешь остаться здесь и еще несколько дней радоваться тому, что ни разу не упал.

* * *  
  
Несколько дней проходят в молчании. Когда до развалин Марии остается уже недалеко и с моря перестает тянуть в спину рыбой и темно-серым, мокрым, просоленным песком, Мика все же решается заговорить, про себя удивляясь: и как ему в первый раз хватило смелости докучать Старику с вопросами, если сейчас по неведомой причине так страшно открывать рот?  
  
— Мне рассказывал про тебя дед. Раньше я верил, что тебя не существует.  
  
— Иногда я говорю себе так же, — Старик опускает синие от проступающих вен веки, кривит тонкий рот. — А следующим утром снова открываю глаза, чтобы не увидеть ничего, кроме самого «ничего» — пустого и горького, как морская вода.  
  
Если не спросить, никогда не узнаешь, а Мике отчего-то отчаянно хочется знать:  
  
— Эрвин — это твое имя?  
  
— Это его имя. Я? — Старик качает головой: — Я всего лишь старый слепец на развалинах Стены.

* * *  
  
На прощание он отдает Мике свой меч:  
  
— Забирай, пусть служит теперь тебе. Мое время вышло. И забудь сюда дорогу. Тебе еще долго жить.  
  
— А кто спасет бедного дурака от неминуемой смерти, если вдруг меня снова вышвырнут из Шинганшины?  
  
— Не я. Меня здесь не будет, — Старик пожимает плечами.  
  
Мика переминается с ноги на ногу, вдруг чувствует: правый карман оттягивает что-то небольшое — на ладонь ложится зеленый овальный камень в серебряной оправе, через которую продернут длинный шнурок.  
  
— А это еще к чему?  
  
Старик тут же перебивает — знает, о чем идет речь, и снова не желает объяснять.  
  
— Этот древний боло тоже не пригодится, когда я увижу его самого. Прощай.  
  
За поворотом тракта на Шинганшину Мика впервые оглядывается через плечо. Вдалеке все так же невыносимо медленно для короткого человеческого века крошится под весом времени стена Мария. А больше нет ничего — ни неказистого дома, в котором жил Старик, ни развалюхи-сарая, в котором Мика отлеживался после нанесенных ему побоев.  
  
Нет ничего, кроме самого «ничего» — пустого и горького, как морская вода.

* * *  
  
Сидя за столом рядом со счастливым дедушкой и щебечущими сестрами, Мика никак не может забыть: глаза у Старика были — словно болотный туман. Густая белесая пелена.


End file.
